The guardian
by Startraveler93
Summary: Voldemort has returned and has begun rebuilding his rule. But for reasons unknown his target his no longer Harry but yes Ginny Weasley. Has Harry and his friends and allies struggle to protect her a bond of friendship begins to grow between Harry and Ginny, and suddenly Harry sees his affection for her growing beyond friendship.


Prologue

 **Author's note: Okay this is an idea for some time but reading the Harry Potter "The promise ring" by The White Light. The beginning of his story was similar to the one I had, but the story will take a whole different direction.**

 **For those of you who want to continue reading my other fanfictions, I fully intend to continue. Sorry for the long wait but I'll explain in next chapters of my stories why I haven't been writing for almost two years, I apologize to my regular readers, and I thank you for your support and I intend to pay it back by continuing theses stories.**

 **I apologise if this chapter is short but its only á prologue, and its intended has an intro into this story.**

 **I decided my first published chapter since I had stopped writing would be a Harry Potter story since on the 16 of December I went and watched the new "Fantastic Beast and where to find them: The crimes of Grindewald", without giving any spoilers for those of you who haven't seen it yet let me tell I actually liked the movie, although in my personal opinion some things could have been done better, I gave it an 8 out 10 score. For me the highlight of the movie is Grindewald character himself, whom personally I think he is better than Voldemort, because unlike Voldemort who used fear and intimidation and strength to influence is followers and ensure their loyalty, Grindewald doesn't require this petty displays of power because he is a master manipulator, and a very charismatic, is followers seem to follow him because they believe in him not because they fear him, and that makes him infinitely more dangerous than Voldemort. This allowed him to spread is sphere influence throughout Europe and perhaps even the world, while Voldemort sphere of influence seemed mostly limited to the UK.**

 **Without further ado here is the prologue.**

…

Harry lay in bed unable to sleep. He was unable to sleep, or actually he was terrified to sleep. If he slept than he would see them, the faces he dreaded to see. If he slept the nightmares would find him again, they would torment him with memories of the new and old horrors that plagued him and those around him since he was barely a year old.

Unable to keep sleep at bay for longer he fell asleep, and he began is reliving of that fateful night in Little Hangleton. His scar was hurting has fell to the ground of the graveyard, a worried Cedric standing between him and Peter Pettigrew, who is holding a monstrous creature in his arms, a perverse and deformed image of a baby. Harry knew what was coming next, the dream always played out the same, not matter how much he ordered himself to protect Cedric he was only a spectator, unable to intervene forced to watch what was going to happen again and again. Then the wicked creature uttered the words that would end Cedric's life.

"Kill the spare!" is icy voice ordered.

Peter Pettigrew uttered the deadly words "Avada Kedabra", giving birth to a sudden eruption of green light from the wand in Pettigrew's hand, and Cedric fell motionless on the ground, his eyes once full of life now staring with emptiness at the sky.

The image changed to see the twisted little creature fall into a cauldron and reemerge has a skeletal being, pale, hairless being he had no nose, his nostrils hanging in his faces both which resembled those of a snake. The being laughed hysterically in Harry's dream, a cold chilling laugh like the scream of a Banshee, announcing in the night that lord Voldemort had returned.

Harry usually woke up, his body trembling and sweeting, but this time something was different, he wasn't sure what but it was there. He saw a room, it seemed to be a richly decorated living room with comfortable arm chairs, despite the fact that nobody seemed to be using them, the was fire burning a big dark stone fireplace, which had two snake sculpted on both sides, their jaws wide open with both pair of fangs wide open, with real fire coming down from the fangs towards the burning firewood has if it was venom.

He could see shelves of dark books, and strange objects such has strange trident which had some red spots in its darts which could have been dried up blood, there were shelves filled with vials full of strange liquids some of them resembled the vials of poison he saw Lucius Malfoy sell to that wretched dark magic store two years ago.

And then he saw him, dressed in dark robes, his snake like face and his fiery red eyes staring at something in the room, it was Lord Voldemort. He was looking with a smile at a dozen men and women in the room, it took a him a moment to recognize four of them, has they had been in Little Hangleton the night of Cedric's death and the dark lord's return, they were Lucius Malfoy, Misters Crabbe and Goyle, and the one called Macnare, he didn't recognise the others.

They were all sitting in a rectangular tanle with Voldemort sitting at the upper left corner Voldemort, the death eaters faces showing a puzzled look of curiosity although they did appeared to try and hide, very poorly, an hair of apprehension and nervousness in the dark Lord's presence.

Suddenly the chilling voice of Voldemort spoke.

"My friends, my brothers and sisters, my family" he said with an almost amused look. "I must begin to congratulate you on our recent operations, the kidnaping of Ministry functionaries has allowed us to gain much information about the ministry's political web. And how were the interrogations of the two Aurors that were captured.

It was Goyle who answered.

"My Lord, they confirmed what you already suspected. The ministry knows nothing about what happened on the Triwizard Tournament, they are dismissing the whole thing has an unfortunate accident" he said mockingly. They don't have the slightest suspicions of your glorious return."

Voldemort gave a satisfied nod.

"Any news on Bathy Crouch Junior?"

Macnare answered.

"The Aurors confirmed he had suffered the dementor's kiss, he is sitting in Azkaban has an empty human shell." He said grimly.

Voldemort seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Such a shame, such a young man, a loyal servant" he said while looking at the death eaters has if reminding them of their own faulty loyalties. "He was always so eager to serve, a feel the pain for the loss of our brother." Although he didn't seem to be suffering from any pain, grief or otherwise, more like a blacksmith lamenting the loss of one is most useful tools.

"Now let me tell you my friends why I have summoned you here tonight. Has you know we have managed to avert the ministry's eyes, and for that is how we shall remain. If they are aware of our reemergence the cowards will try to stop us from allowing wizerkind to assume their rightful places has the rulers of this world, and the filthy muggles their rightful place has our pets." The death eaters laughed quite loudly at this.

"However for now those who oppose believe that I, the greatest wizard of all time, has and possibly could be tested again by a simple half breed child, whose name is known to you all, Harry Potter he said with disgust."

The other death eaters sniggered with disgust and contempt at the name. Some even yelled "Half breed", "Blood traitor" or "Muggle lover" has if they were insults.

"I am here to tell you that although Harry Potters death is still an important part of my rise to power. I regret to tell you that he is no longer your main target, nor his Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" screamed several surprised and even outraged voices in the room, has shocked chorus between the dark lords began to rise.

"Silence" hissed the dark Lord.

The chorus immediately died down.

"I am here to tell that has of tonight we have a new target. An more important target." There was a suspenseful moment has everyone waited to hear the name of their quarry. "The Weasley girl."

At first there was silence, the death eaters seemed to think they had been played a joke, but when no confirmation of this was given the room exploded once again with outraged shocked revolution, has the dark wizards seemed to forget who they were talking two.

Voldemort point is wand and out of it came a giant flaming, roaring and hissing, snake which hung in the air menacingly over the terrified death eaters.

"Silence" lord Voldemort roared.

The death eaters fell silent, and the fire snake evaporated. Then Voldemort resumed talking has if nothing had happened.

"I understand you all want Dumbledore and Potter dead, but trust me this girl is of upmost importance."

At this Lucius Malfoy slowly and timidly spoke. "My lord forgive your servants for our ignorance, but we are all a bit skeptical about the importance of this child."

"Are you questioning my judgment Lucius." The dark lord said menacingly.

"Of course not my lord" Malfoy said quickly and trembling. But slowly he regained his composure. "It's just that of all the purebloods wizards here I am the one more familiar with the Weasley family, and let me tell you they are worth nothing, they are a family with little magical talent, barely able to feed themselves, and all of them are blood traitors, muggle lovers. They are a disgrace for wizardkind. Therefore we do not understand what value this girl may have?"

Voldemort scowled "While I admire your enthusiasm Lucius do not forget that we I was gone, all of you abandoned and coward before the ministry and muggle lovers" many of their faces went red with this. "I, your master, have no obligation to reveal to you why and how this girl fits into my plans. You will bring me the girl, undamaged. If one of you does her any irreparable damage, I promise you that you shall physically and mentally torment you until your near an inch of death, before I feed you to Nagini."

A very large snake appeared at those words, she actually seemed delighted at the threat her master said. The death eaters bowed their hands.

"We shall deliver the girl has you requested my lord" he said "Unarmed" he said with a hint of disappointment.

At this Voldemort laughed "Do not confuse my order a result of compassion, Lucius, I told you I wanted the girl not irreparably damaged not out of concern but because it may or may not be necessary for the purpose I intend for her. A purpose that shall lead to the death of Dumbledore and Potter.

When I she has served her purpose I shall have no need of her. At that moment you shall you shall do with her has you please. Wouldn't you love a chance for revenge against Arthur Weasley."

At this Lucius Malfoy smiled "Yes, my Lord I would enjoy very much."

"Then it's settled" Voldemort declared has wicked and cruel smiles began to appear with satisfaction to the dark lord's evil words.

The image vanished and Harry woke up with a startle jump.

Ginny, is best friend's sister was in danger. Voldemort wanted his goons to kidnap her but why? Harry quickly slapped himself there was no time to think of the reason why, he had to do something. His first idea was to write to the Weasley and tell them to hide away hide someplace safe, however he wasn't sure the Weasley's had such a place. Maybe Mr. Weasley could ask Cornelius Fudge to hide her in the ministry's, but he soon realized it was a stupid idea. According to his dream Voldemort's followers were abducting people from the ministry of magic, and Lucius Malfoy worked there who's to say they didn't have more death eaters working there, plus even if it was safe Fudge and Harry hadn't been exactly on the best terms since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, he believed Harry had lied about Cedric's death and Voldemort's return, he doubted Fudge would take any of warnings seriously.

No, there was only one person he knew would know what to do, and that was Albus Dumbledore.

He quickly jumped out of bed and opened Hedwig's cage.

"Wake up Hedwig, wake up I need you." He said hurriedly.

The owl opened her eyes and looked at him with a look of disatefaction, she opened and closed her beak in protest.

"This is urgent, Ginny's in danger."

Hedwig yellow eyes went wide with astonishment, when Harry had stayed with Weasley over the last two years Harry had shown Hedwig to Ginny, who quickly gained a liking to her, often petting her or giving her treats, apparently the feeling was mutual because Hedwig quickly jumped out of her cage and extended her wings showing she was ready to fly.

Harry quickly sat down at his desk, took a bit of parchment, and decided to write only the most relevant information, there was no time to go into details.

" _Professor Dumbledore, I have no time to explain in detail because there no time to lose. I had another vision about Voldemort; he was orderings the death eaters to bring him Ginny Weasly. He needs for something that could kill her._

She's in danger, please warn and help the Weasleys hide her somewhere safe.

Signed Harry Potter"

Hedwig, who had been peeking him the whole time to write faster quickly extended her paw. Harry quickly attached the letters to Hedwig's leg, he quickly opened the window towards which she quickly flew through. Harry watched fly away faster then he had ever seen her do it, until she disappeared in the night.

God he hoped she would not be too late.


End file.
